The Hero That Everybody In Gotham Can Depend On
by Windrises
Summary: Bruce Wayne wants to save Gotham's orphans, by building an orphanage. However, an evil gentlemen wants to stop that from happening, so Batman gets some help, from Catwoman and Two-Face.


Notes: Batman is owned by DC Comics and he, Catwoman, and Two-Face were created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane. James Craddock was created by writer Robert Kanigher and artist Joe Kubert.

Batman drove his Batmobile, to a nearby building. Two-Face had captured some businessmen, so Batman started heading into the building, so he could save the businessmen. He wasn't sure, why Two-Face did this crime, but at this point, Two-Face was too confusing, for him to comprehend. Two-Face used to be Harvey Dent, one of Batman's most trusted allies, but those days were over.

Batman went into the building. He looked around and saw two businessmen, who had been tied up. Batman started walking to them, while whispering, "I'll get you free."

Two-Face stepped out of the shadows and replied, "That's not going to be happening, Batman." Two-Face flipped his coin, to decide, if he should beat Batman up. The coin landed on tails, so he started punching Batman. Batman started punching back and he kicked Two-Face around, a few times.

After Batman defeated Two-Face, he got out his handcuffs. Two-Face said, "Hold on, Batman." He started talking in Harvey Dent voice, while saying, "I didn't kidnap those businessman, for any evil purposes."

Batman frowned at him and asked, "Then why did you do it?"

Two-Face answered, "They're the ones, who are corrupt. They're working for a soulless man, who has to be stopped."

Batman looked convinced, while saying, "Stop spreading these rumors around, Two-Face. You've become too crazy, to make a decent point."

Two-Face replied, "Hey, I used to be an attorney, so when it comes to making fair points, I'm a master."

Batman responded, "You should remember that, during your next trial."

Batman went outside and gave Two-Face, to some nearby police officers. Batman freed the businessmen and said, "Two-Face seemed to be under the impression, that your boss is evil. Who is he?"

One of the businessmen answered, "James Craddock. Mr. Craddock's the most sophisticated and high-cultured businessman, that Gotham has ever had."

The other businessman said, "If Two-Face has a problem with him, he has no taste."

Batman looked around and saw a couple of kids, who were roaming around the streets. Judging by their messy clothes and dirty hair, Batman correctly assumed, that they were orphans, who didn't have a home. A sad look came upon his face, while getting into the Batmobile and heading home. He wanted to do more, than just beat up villains. He wanted to benefit, all of Gotham's citizens. Instead of feeling bad, Batman decided it was time, that he does something useful, as Bruce Wayne.

The next day, Bruce Wayne had a meeting, at Wayne Industries. He faced Lucius Fox and the other board members, while straightening his tie and said, "I have a new project, for Gotham."

One of the board members chuckled and replied, "Knowing you, you'll probably be putting up a new place, for you to flirt with women and drink expired juice."

Bruce's board members didn't know about his secret identity, other than Lucius. Because of that, they thought Bruce was an immature playboy, which was understandable, but that didn't excuse them, for being rude. Bruce said, "In my opinion, this new project is going to be very beneficial, for the city of Gotham."

The board member burst into laughter and replied, "No offense, you radical millennial, but when it comes to being useful, you're a hopeless case."

Bruce was more than ready, to prove he was more important, than his rude co-worker thought he was. Bruce said, "I'm planning on putting up a building in Gotham, that will be used as an orphanage. Due to what happened to my parents, I feel a lot of relatable sympathy, for all of Gotham's citizens. I know the world isn't perfect, which is why it can always be improved. I believe an orphanage is the first step, to improving our wonderful city." The board started clapping, while the rude board-member felt guilty and embarrassed, for implying, that Bruce wasn't useful.

Lucius looked at Bruce and asked, "Where do you plan on putting the orphanage, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce showed Lucius a map, of the city of Gotham. He wanted to a spot, that was by the police station. Bruce said, "I think this'll be the perfect spot, to put the orphanage. There's lots of room, it's by a lot of trustworthy officers, and it's not being used, for anything else."

Lucius sighed and replied, "I'm afraid you're wrong, about it not being used."

Bruce asked, "What do you mean?"

Lucius answered, "James Craddock's planning on using that space, for his new business building. Mr. Craddock's a very high-class and stubborn individual. He's going to be paying tons of money, to have Gotham's fanciest building."

Bruce replied, "Frankly, I don't care, if that twit gets the building. What I'm interested in, is keeping Gotham's orphans safe. I want every single one of them, to have a loving home."

Lucius responded, "Very admirable goal, but Craddock's willing to pay any price, to get that space."

Bruce smirked and replied, "Mr. Craddock doesn't have as much money, as I do. Call him and tell him, that he's not going to get the building."

Lucius responded, "I should warn you, that Craddock can be a very intimidating and menacing person, when he doesn't get the things, that he wants."

Bruce whispered, "If he tries anything scummy, Batman can take care of him."

The next day, Bruce walked into Wayne Industries. Things were quieter, than they usually were. Lucius signaled to Bruce, to come into his office. Bruce felt a little uneasy, while asking, "What's going on?"

Lucius answered, "Ever since Craddock found out, that you're buying the space, he keeps calling. His first few messages were peaceful enough, but they started getting more intimidating, as they went along. For someone, who likes being cultured and fancy, Craddock doesn't have a very charming presence. He keeps demanding, that you visit his current building, so he can talk to you."

Bruce replied, "That seems like something, that a phone call could take care of. However, if Mr. Craddock is so determined, that I pay him a visit, I'll do it."

Lucius started getting nervous about Bruce's safety, so he said, "I suggest, that you don't go. Craddock's probably going to do something sneaky, if you make him mad, which is a predictable outcome."

Bruce replied, "I'm Batman, Mr. Fox. I can handle a grouchy businessman."

Lucius smirked and said, "If that's true, how come I'm running Wayne Industries, instead of you?"

Bruce replied, "Fair point, old chum."

Bruce went into his limo and drove to James Craddock's building. He went inside and got dirty looks, from Craddock's employees. He walked into Craddock's office. Craddock was wearing a black suit and had a monocle. Bruce sat down and said, "Greetings, Mr. Craddock."

James Craddock replied, "Bruce Wayne, I wish our first meeting could be something worthwhile and grand, but that isn't the case." He poured a cup of tea, while saying, "You have an enriching legacy, so I was looking forward, to a majestic introduction, that could lead to a worthwhile partnership. However, you're getting in the way, of a very important business deal."

Bruce asked, "What do you mean?"

Mr. Craddock said, "The spot, which you have purchased, was going to be used for a project, that I've spent years on. As you know, Gotham has become a lot more rougher and dangerous, in recent years. The sophistication and class, that it used to have, has been falling apart. I've made it a goal, to bring the complex and highly-detailed structure, of Gotham's former self. Gotham needs to be rebranded and remodeled, into the city of eloquence. Because of that, I planned on having a building, for the most high-class and essential members of society, to take part, in enriching hobbies, such as theatre, opera, royals balls, and other activities. Your purchase is getting in the way, of my goal."

Bruce replied, "With all due respect, my goal is more noble and important, than yours. I want to give Gotham's orphans a home."

Mr. Craddock coldly responded, "They had a home. If they lost it, that must be a sign, that they don't deserve one."

Bruce got up and replied, "Excuse me, Mr. Craddock, but I only hangout with people, who have a heart."

Mr. Craddock touched Bruce's shoulder, with his cane, while saying, "Hold on there, Mr. Wayne. You're not going to leave, unless you cancel the purchase. You must let your petty dream, of a lovey-dovey orphanage, fade away."

Bruce sternly replied, "I'll never give up that dream and if you had any decency, you'd respect that."

Mr. Craddock responded, "I have more decency, than any of Gotham's citizens. If you cancel the orphanage plans, you'll go free and we can form a business deal."

Bruce replied, "That's not happening."

Mr. Craddock signaled to his henchmen, to enter the room and start pointing guns at Bruce. Bruce frowned at Craddock and said, "You're willing to get rid of me, so you can stop me, from helping orphans? You're a monster."

Mr. Craddock replied, "I may not the gentleman that Gotham deserves, but I'm the one it needs, right now. As for you, you're history, you clueless playboy." He faced his henchmen and said, "Gentlemen, get rid of him."

Mr. Craddock's henchmen were about to shoot Bruce, but Catwoman burst in and started attacking the henchmen. She used her whip, to grab a few henchmen and threw them across the office. Catwoman signaled to Bruce, to leave. Bruce waved to her and started running away.

Mr. Craddock looked at her and said, "Catwoman, stop this petty nonsense."

Catwoman asked, "Why should I?"

Mr. Craddock answered, "Because I can give you the riches and rewards, that you've been craving. Sit down, Ms. Kyle."

Catwoman sat and crossed her legs, while asking, "What do you want?"

Mr. Craddock answered, "I'm assuming you're aware, that I want the spot of land, that Mr. Wayne has purchased. If you help me stop Mr. Wayne, I can get you money, jewelries, and anything you desire."

Catwoman replied, "As tempting as that is, I'll be passing. I was abandoned, by my father, so you could say, that I respect Bruce's orphanage. As for you, you're beyond rotten, you scumbag." Mr. Craddock tried to have Catwoman destroyed, but she snuck out and managed to escape, without getting shot.

Mr. Craddock faced his henchmen, while saying, "We have to get Mr. Wayne back here and force him, to cancel his orphanage plans. Without that space, I won't have anywhere, for my building and dreams, so failure can't be tolerated."

One of the henchmen asked, "How are we supposed to get Mr. Wayne, to give you the land?"

Mr. Craddock answered, "Since Mr. Wayne cares about those orphans, I want you to kidnap every orphan, that you can find, and bring them to me. We'll release the kids, after Mr. Wayne gives me the space of land, that I rightfully deserve." Mr. Craddock's henchmen felt a bit of reluctance, about kidnapping kids. However, Mr. Craddock hit the henchmen, with his cane, and said, "Start doing your job!"

By the time, Bruce returned to Wayne Manor, Catwoman was inside and was drinking his milk. Bruce gave Alfred Pennyworth a disapproving look and asked, "You left her in?"

Alfred smirked and replied, "This is what you get, for giving her a key."

Catwoman looked at Bruce and said, "Hey, I saved your life. Instead of being a grouch, you should be throwing me a party."

Bruce replied, "You're right. You did me a big favor, Selina. I should of listened to Mr. Fox and not gone to Mr. Craddock's building."

Catwoman slurped more milk, before asking, "What are we going to do?"

Bruce answered, "Well, I believe Bruce Wayne has served his purpose. It's time, that Batman gets into action. I'll get ready, while you start searching the streets of Gotham, for any of Mr. Craddock's henchmen."

Catwoman asked, "How will I recognize Craddock's henchmen?"

Bruce answered, "They all wear fancy outfits, that have the letter c, on their jacket sleeves." Catwoman started heading out, while Bruce went into the Bat Cave and started getting his Batman costume on.

Alfred walked to Batman and said, "I wish you a special touch of luck, on this caper. I know orphans are a very personal topic, for you."

Batman started warming up the Batmobile, while replying, "All kids deserve a home, with loving people. Those poor children, who have no home and family, are going to be given a real home, thanks to my orphanage. I had a very sad childhood, but I had the thing, that those kids was lacking."

Alfred asked, "A home?"

Batman answered, "That, along with you. After my parents were shot, you raised me. Thomas Wayne was a wonderful father and he couldn't of asked, for a better person, to look after his son."

Alfred hugged Batman and replied, "Thank you, my son." Batman smiled at Alfred and started driving away.

Meanwhile, Catwoman looked around and saw an innocent kid, who a henchmen was chasing after. Catwoman was disgusted, by such a despicable action, so she swooped in and started attacking the henchmen. She had a sly mile on her face, while saying, "I've been looking for some human cat-scratchers and you scumbags seem like good ones." She started punching and kicking the henchmen.

Two kids were being dragged away, so Two-Face stepped in and started attacking the henchmen. He said, "For once, I didn't have to use my coin, to make a decision." He grabbed one of the henchmen and said, "I used to be a lawyer, but those days are over. You guys don't even deserve a trial. You just deserve, to be locked-up, along with your boss."

Batman drove by and defeated a few of Craddock's henchmen, before looking around and finding Catwoman. He looked down and saw a bunch of henchmen, who were passed-out and had cat-scratches, on their faces. Batman smiled and said, "Excellent work, Catwoman."

Catwoman replied, "I'm not fond of admitting it, but this hero work has been more rewarding, than the life of a criminal. However, I don't know why."

Batman put his hand on Catwoman's shoulder and responded, "I know the reason. Seeing the cheerful smiles and gratefulness, from the people you save, is far more rewarding, than any dollar or jewel. Look around, at the kids you just saved."

Catwoman looked around and saw a few kids, who were feeling a type of hope, that they weren't used to feeling. The kids didn't have a family, so having somebody save them reminded them, that are people, who care about everybody. One of the young girls, that Catwoman saved, gave her a hug.

Batman smiled at Catwoman and asked, "Doesn't that feel more rewarding, than robbing a jewelry store?"

Catwoman said, "You know what? It does." Batman and Catwoman kissed each other.

Batman looked around and saw Two-Face. Batman asked, "What are you doing?"

Two-Face answered, "I didn't break out of Arkham Asylum, so I could cause more mayhem. I know about the terrible things, that James Craddock is up to. As you know, there's two sides of me. In recent months, the bad side of me has been in charge, of my decisions. However, due to recent events, the good side of me wants to help you stop Craddock. I'll go back to Arkham, but not until Craddock's been arrested."

Batman replied, "Okay then, old friend." Batman and Two-Face shook hands.

Catwoman looked at Batman and asked, "What's our next month?"

Batman said, "I can hardly believe, that Craddock's gone this far. He tried to have his henchmen kidnap orphans, which is one of the most despicable acts, that I've ever seen. We stopped a majority of the henchmen, but a few of them got away and I fear, that they took some of the orphans. We're going to be paying Craddock a visit."

Batman, Catwoman, and Two-Face drove to Craddock's building. Batman faced Catwoman and Two-Face, while saying, "Take care of Craddock's henchmen. I'm going to stop Craddock and save the kids." Batman started using a grappling hook, to get up the building, while Catwoman burst in and started punching the henchmen.

Catwoman threw a few henchmen around, while saying, "These can think they're a threat, as much as they want, but deep down, they're money-loving weaklings. Being attracted to greed has made me weaker, over the years. That silly, but smart Batman always gives me lessons, about the importance of justice. As much as I hate to admit it, they turn out to be accurate."

Catwoman looked around and noticed that Two-Face wasn't helping, with stopping the henchmen. She folded her arms and said, "No offense, but there's a thing called being useful. Are you going to start doing it?"

Two-Face replied, "I flipped to decided, whether or not, I should attack the henchmen. The coin told me I shouldn't, but I keep getting the feeling, that I should join the fight."

Catwoman used her whip, to fling Two-Face's coin away. She said, "You joined me and Batman, because you lived in our cause, of helping the orphans. You don't need a coin, to make those decisions. Listening to money has given me a lot of problems and it's doing the same for you."

Two-Face thought about the situation. The coin was a tempting addiction. However, he was smart enough, to know the dangers of addictions. He put the coin in his jacket and said, "I'm making my own choice, this time. ' going to stop these henchmen." Catwoman gave a thumbs-up. She and Two-Face started beating up the henchmen.

Batman went into James Craddock's office. He looked around and saw a group of orphans, who were trapped in rope. Mr. Craddock sternly said, "You better get getting out of here, Mr. Batman."

Batman replied, "That's not going to happen, until the kids go free."

Mr. Craddock said, "The kids won't go free, unless Bruce Wayne gives up the orphanage." Craddock had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Mr. Wayne is going to fail the orphans, regardless of what choice he makes."

Batman grabbed Craddock and punched him in the face. He threw Craddock into a wall and started using some sharp batarangs, to cut the ropes. He whispered to the kids, "As soon as the rope is cut off, use the back door, to get out of here."

Mr. Craddock got up and said, "You shouldn't be trying to foil my plans, Batman. In my desk, I have a gun."

Batman replied, "I'm aware of that. That's why I had Bruce Wayne take it out of your desk, remove the bullets, and return it."

Mr. Craddock took the gun out and tried to shoot Batman, but there weren't any bullets. The ropes got cut, so Batman escorted the kids, to some nearby police officers. Batman ran back inside and faced Craddock.

Mr. Craddock said, "You and Bruce Wayne knew I'd do anything, to get the spot of land, didn't you?"

Batman smirked and replied, "Bruce Wayne's smarter, than you think he is. As for you, you're scummier and harsher, than I could of ever imagined." Batman grabbed Craddock, while saying, "If I didn't have a no-kill policy, I would do unspeakable things to you. Thankfully for you, I have standards, so you're going to prison."

Mr. Craddock looked horrified, while asking, "Prison? That's the least cultured and eloquent place, in all of Gotham. There's no way, that I'll be going there."

Batman replied, "You don't have any other options. No matter what you do, I'm not going to shoot you, so just give up, you scoundrel."

Mr. Craddock had a sly smile on his face, while saying, "That's not going to be happening, Mr. Batman. You don't have the guts, to destroy me, but I have the courage and complexity, that you could never obtain. After all, your wholesome view of justice makes you gullible enough, to think I'd give up." Mr. Craddock lit some matches and threw them on the ground.

Batman asked, "What are you doing?!"

Mr. Craddock had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I'm going to get rid of you, Batman." Mr. Craddock started charging towards Batman, so he could push him into the fire. However, his flaming bookcase was about to fall on him. Batman tried to save him, but Craddock pushed him away and said, "I'd rather die a noble death, than suffer a humiliating rescue." The bookcase fell on Craddock. He was a goner, so Batman put out the fire and ran out.

After getting outside, Batman faced Two-Face and said, "Thank you, for your help. You had more heart and courage left, than I thought. I'm proud of you."

Two-Face shook Batman's hands and replied, "You're welcome. For once, both sides of me feel satisfied."

Batman looked at Catwoman. Catwoman sighed and said, "I hate to admit this, I really do, but being a hero feels wonderful." Batman grinned and kissed Catwoman.

A month later, the orphanage was ready, for people to start living there. Bruce Wayne had a proud smile on his face, while all of Gotham's orphans had a new home. He was thankful, that none of Gotham's orphans would ever be homeless, ever again.

Catwoman showed up to the grand-opening, as Selina Kyle. She put her arm around Bruce and said, "You're the guardian angel, that those kids needed."

Bruce whispered, "I'm no angel. I'm just a humble bat."

Selina whispered, "You are the greatest bat, of them and I'm the most purrfect cat." She hugged him.

Bruce looked around and saw Gotham's children, who were safer and happier, than ever before. A few gusts of wind hit Bruce. He almost fell down, but he didn't get hurt. Selina asked, "What was that about?"

Bruce answered, "I think that wind was a sign from my parents, to let me know, that they're proud of me. That's fitting, because I'll always be proud of them." Bruce smiled, while finally feeling like the hero, that his parents always thought he was.


End file.
